


Aquella rica noche

by appatary8523



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Imelda disfruta de una noche  de pasión con Ernesto.





	Aquella rica noche

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón Diosito

Ya no había vuelta atrás, y a pesar de todo, no quería que la hubiera. La cálida carne del otro se abría paso entre la suya. 

Gruesa, caliente, dura, ese gran cuerpo golpeteaba incesante contra el suyo. 

Imelda no quería pausas, no quería palabrerías. Tan solo anhelaba que su intimidad siguiera siendo profanado de aquella bestial manera por aquella ancha verga. 

¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada, nada quería hacer, solo ser presionada contra la cama, penetrada hasta el cansancio, besada hasta que sus labios ardieran, arañar como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Pesado, sudoroso. El cuerpo de Ernesto nunca le había parecido tan irresistible. Sus profundos gemidos y su caliente respiración se juntaban con la propia, deseaba poder abrir más las piernas para darle campo libre. El golpeteo de los testículos en su cuerpo la enloquecían. 

Esas manos grandes delineaban su cuerpo con firmeza, detuvieron el bamboleo de sus senos presionándolos y apretujandolos con ansiedad. Se reclinó sobre ella para saborear sus pezones, aquella deliciosa lengua no encontró satisfacción hasta delimitarle todo el pecho con saliva. 

Intenso, casi tanto como el espasmo que repentinamente recorrió todo su cuerpo. Movió su cadera bastante inquieta ante esa extraña sensación de querer orinar, contrajo los músculos de su cadera y apretó las piernas buscando contenerse pero no lo logró. Su vagina expulsó un potente chorro, nunca había sentido algo igual en la vida. Gimió con fuerza dejando que el gozo le invadiera, no podía pensar en nada, por un instante la mirada se le fue a negro.

Jadeó incesante, todo le daba vueltas, mil destellos y un tremendo placer nublaban sus sentidos. No supo si la presión de ese chorro expulsó la virilidad que yacía en su cuerpo o si había sido retirada por el otro, lo único que podía notar era que la cadera de su compañero se encontraba mojada de aquel líquido. 

Se disculpó algo apenada, el otro, risueño, no aceptó aquellas palabras. Se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, restregando suavemente su pulgar para retirar un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado en contra de su voluntad, besando con ternura sus labios rojos abrazandola y apretujandola contra su cuerpo con cariño. 

Una vez que se sintió lista fue la hora de seguir. La hambrienta longitud volvió a ser parte de su ser. Ya había expulsado lo que llevaba, era hora de ser llenada. 

Incesante, el golpeteo continuó luego de aquella placentera pausa. Su intimidad se sentía tan sensible ahora, casi juraba poder notar cada pulsación del miembro en su interior.

Por más grandioso que fuera todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones sabía que no sería para siempre, el otro tenía que llegar a su fin, cosa que no parecía ya muy lejana. 

Los movimientos de cadera se apresuraron, las caricias se volvieron agarres dolorosos, los gemidos se convirtieron en jadeo acalorados mientras sentía abundante y cálido líquido derramarse en su intimidad. 

Y luego de la reconfortante tormenta un momento de quietud.

Húmeda, quieta, se mantenía en su cuerpo mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos para que ni se le ocurriera escapar. Al fin se sentía satisfecha, alguien había logrado llenar el tenso vacío que le aquejaba.

Se vieron, se sonrieron. Unos empujones más contra su cuerpo: El cálido semen brotaba de su vagina con cada arremetida recibida.

No, no tenía por qué hacerlo, quería tenerla toda dentro de si. El otro entendía, con ayuda de su miembro restregó los genitales ajenos, devolviendo lo más que se podía del blanquecino líquido al interior de su acompañante, introduciéndose nuevamente pero esta vez en quietud.

Así, ensartada en su deliciosa verga, enredada entre sus brazos, mojada de su sudor, respirando su aroma, conteniendo su esencia. Si, así era perfecto.   
Estaba en el cielo sin duda, y el ángel que la recibía era salvaje, grande y complaciente, tal como siempre soñó. 

Y no es que no hubiera tenido suficiente, era mera inquietud. No quería parecer estar urgída, pero sin duda necesitaba saberlo. 

¿Cuándo podían repetirlo?


End file.
